homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112415-Punishment (Trigger Warning)
FLAGGED FOR GASLIGHTING, BODY HORROR AND CONSENT -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is just lazing around, laying over top of his coon -- CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ The door opens and the handmaidens enter, their faces wearing opposite expressions of concern and malice. CCC: Looks up at the arrivals. "...hi" He gives a half hearted wave CHM: ∴ Meira snarls. CCC: The hand goes down CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ "What my sister means to say is..." Moira struggles for words. "Oh, well, I guess she actually said what she means to say." CCC: "No no, I understood" CHM: ∵ "Well I don't! I thought we told you not to talk to them!" CHM: ∵ "It's very difficult for us to watch out for you players if you don't listen to our advice when we give it!" CHM: ∴ "Rather, if you don't start being useful instead of harmful, I will remove you from the game myself. Since you seem bent on it anyway." CHM: ∴ Meira folds her arms in disapproval. CHM: ∵ Moira sighs. CCC: He winces. "I have a bad habit of going through with rash actions when I'm panicked. I swear I'm working on it, not that that's an excuse" CHM: ∵ "I've got to be honest there Nyarla, I'm not entirely opposed to Meira's course of action! You put Libby in a lot of danger with your decision! And us as well! And your friends for that matter." CHM: ∵ "Plus, you treated Libby the way a TWINK would! Do you know how hard it's been to try to help her past all that stuff her culture programmed into her?" CHM: ∴ "I don't think his tiny male brain understands, Moira... They only know conquest. It's why they're inferior." CCC: "Yeah, that's pretty inexcusable even by my own standards." CHM: ∵ Moira looks for a second like she's going to defend him, but then shakes her head. CHM: ∵ "So. Glissa, huh?" CCC: He nods. CCC: "The one that likes time players, right?" CHM: ∵ "I don't know enough about her to know how fucked you are." CCC: "I would have figured dealing with horror terrors wasp beyond the point of using a scale, just fucked, period." CHM: ∴ "The tongue one? godOS, seriously?" CCC: "Tongue one?" CHM: ∵ "Yeah, the tongue one." CHM: ∴ Meira visibly shudders. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: The door opens again, Libby steps in, and it shuts firmly behind her. "I'm surprised he still has all his parts." CHM: ∵ Moira shrugs. "Honestly I'd probably prefer that over..." She stops, then shrugs again. CCC: "..." He tries not to look at the newest arrival. CHM: ∴ "Look." Meira demands. CHM: ∵ "Well we haven't looked him over yet. He might not. But he's talking, and it was Glissa, so..." CHM: ∵ "Who knows what she's 'tasted' though." CSO: "Glissa wouldn't allow him in her presence unless he passed the test. The fact that he's not drooling out of every orifice means he hasn't succeeded or failed it, yet. I hope she didn't get a sample of his blood, though. Who knows how many of him she's been toying with." CCC: "...how many of me?...and she mite..." CHM: ∵ "Blood has power." CHM: ∵ "There's a reason it's an aspect." CSO: Libby rubs her forehead. "I'm half tempted to give him to her." CHM: ∴ "He did ask for it." CCC: "That cord cut my hand when I'd want to meet her. And I'm half tempted to go willingly if it'd make up for things." CHM: ∵ "I think if she wanted him she would have him." CHM: ∵ "I doubt she would give us back the other player in exchange for him, at any rate." CHM: ∴ "Aesona, you're a fool. Do you think senseless self-sacrifice fixes any of what you've done? Do you think its an acceptable answer? Are you just going to jump off proverbial bridges every time you don't get your way?" -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO chuckles, rubbing her chin. "I will go speak to her. You two, see if you can get any more information from him." -- CCC: "No. No. And no. Just that I doubt I can simply make this whole incidant disappear" CSO: Libby turns on her heel, and the door opens again, allowing her out. CCC: "I'd like to fix it, but not all mistakes can be" CHM: ∴ "Its almost as if... THINKING... could have spared you of all this mess." CHM: ∴ "Goodness, what is it like to be so stupid? Tell me!" CCC: "It certainly could have, I've comb to understand that." CHM: ∵ "Most mistakes can't be fixed. You just learn to minimize the damage and try to prevent it from happening in the future." She says without looking at Nyarla, as she's still looking at the door where Libby left, saying this as an afterthought, like it's second nature now, rather than an intentional attempt to engage Nyarla. CHM: ∵ "At least mistakes that go beyond minor ones." CCC: "So how do I even begin to minimize the damage I've done?" CHM: ∵ "Even when you're drawing, white out doesn't undo the mistake, it just covers it over so you can try to do it right the next time. But the consistency of the page has changed..." CHM: ∵ "And the thickness. And even the color in a lot of cases." CHM: ∵ "And an eraser never picks up everything, even if your eye can't see it what it erased." CHM: ∴ "I swear you're fishing for the worst answer. I can See it. Wouldn't it just be great for you to have more suffering on top of what was all done instead of being forced to live with your mistakes haunting you, sleep cycle after sleep cycle. I hope Glissa doesn't want you. I hope she finds you as useless as we all do!" CHM: ∴ Meira has somehow produced a stress ball and is squeezing it violently in her hand. CHM: ∵ Moira's just staring at her feet. CCC: "I swear I'm really not looking for the worst answer here. I know I deserve to regret this forever, but I still have to at least try not to let this damage things too much more." CCC: "I'm not looking for an out or a quick fix, just stopping my mistake from running rampant." CHM: ∴ "Going to Glissa was a fix? After we warned you?" CHM: ∴ "And bargaining with her was a fix? Knowing all that?" CCC: "For Jack, I had thought so, at the time." CHM: ∴ Meira throws the stress ball at the other side of the room. CSO: The door opens, and Libby returns. "Glissa was always terrified of Jack. She will not act against him." CHM: ∵ "Sister, remember....we were once foolish enough to make deals with them, too." CCC: He looks shocked at that. "...terrified?" CHM: ∵ "It was a stupid decision on his part, but....even though I can barely remember it, we were also young once." CHM: ∴ "THATS WHY WE GIVE ADVICE NOT TO, Moira... In both of our cases, we didn't have much choice. He willingly went to see them." CHM: ∴ "WILLINGLY." CHM: ∵ "I suppose you're right." She still just stares at her feet sadly. CSO: Libby leans against the wall. "That's true. Both of you, if I recall, were forced. Cocytus made you choose death or service, Moira, and you were kidnapped, Meira." She faces Nyarla. "All three of us were forced. But you went willingly." CCC: "You don't have to forgive me, you know. I'm not justifying and not arguing against whatever punishmant you have in store. I know I fucked up, I'm not running from that." CSO: "This is my punishment," She swings her arm. "It's not safe to give you access to them." CSO: "But Glissa's punishment..." Libby shudders. CHM: ∴ "That's the point. I don't think you should be punished. I think you should have to live with the guilt of knowing no action has been taken. That it will weigh on your soul or what is left... for the rest of your life. That you can't assume something has evened out because action was taken..." CHM: ∴ "Not that we can control Glissa..." CHM: ∴ "But at least on our end... I think you should suffer." -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO places her hand gently on Meira's arm. "Glissa has said that he must know what punishment Aaisha is bearing for him. And that only negotiating with her will make it stop." -- CHM: ∴ Meira visibly calms down. CCC: He looks up at Aaisha's mention. CSO: "If you are smart, Nyarla, you will witness whatever Glissa wants you to see, and then you will refuse to negotiate, and leave Aaisha's dreamself to her fate. You will say nothing to Aaisha's waking self of what you see, because it will just hurt her. CSO: "But you are very stupid." CCC: "Reopening negotiations will undoubtably make things worse. I'm not stupid, I've just done a lot of stupid things." CHM: ∵ "Nyarla....I understand the urge to rescue a friend, and I understand that it's going to feel like risking yourself to save her is the good and moral thing. But putting yourself at risk doesn't only put YOU at risk, a lot of the time." CHM: ∵ "Part of growing up is learning that, I think." CHM: ∵ Moira's eyes water up a little, and she dabs at them with a handkerchief. CCC: "Trust me, that lesson is more apparant than anything else at this point." CHM: ∴ "Nobody takes a lesson to heart that quickly, fool." Meira grumbles. CCC: "My matesprit wasp broken by a horror terror for my mistake. It's sunken in pretty well." CHM: ∵ "It took me a few times to learn it." CHM: ∵ She's looking off into the distance though. CSO: "We should go. Glissa waits. CSO: " CHM: ∴ Meira nods uncomfortably. CHM: ∵ Moira sighs, and mirrors Meira's expression. CCC: "...can I confer with Aaisha first? I promised not to talk to Terrors again. At least without her say so." CSO: Libby laughs. "You think Glissa cares about that? You'd better message her, because She's on the other side of the wall." CCC: He pulls out a phone to shoot a few quick messages -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO heads back out of the room, beckoning for the Handmaidens to follow her. -- CHM: ∴ Meira follows quickly. CHM: ∵ Moira falls in step, reaching out her hand to Meira for comfort. CSO: The door closes behind the three of them ominously, and the lights in the room flicker out. CCC: After a minute he puts the phone away and knocks on the door CSO: No one answers. CCC: He tries to open the door himself CSO: You hear a soft sigh, and the room suddenly feels ice cold. CSO: The door does not open. CCC: "..." CCC: He seizes up at the sound CCC: He tries not to start shivering as he turns to face the rest of the room CSO: Footsteps pad on the wooden floor, then stop. You hear something unzip, and Aaisha's voice, "I'm ready." You only see her dark silhouette nude against the backdrop of the session in the distance. CCC: He already felt sick to his stomach. He had to reassure himself that at least one of her would be alright. CSO: The lights click back on with a low hum. Aaisha is nude, but words in languages you don't understand have been carved all over her skin. She doesn't look right at you, but through you, like you're nothing but a stranger. She's got a few bruises as well. Her voice is a bored, distant, monotone. "How do you want me to service this one, Glissa?" CCC: "...aaisha..." It's barely a whisper. CSO: "Oh, this one can speak." She walks closer to Nyarla. "Go ahead. Whatever you want." CCC: He steps back. "Aaisha, I'm so sorry." CSO: "Do you not know what to do? What parts do you have? I'll demonstrate." CCC: "No! No demonstrations. None of that." CSO: "If I don't she'll just make me sign another contract." CSO: "It's better this way." CCC: "You don't have to sign anything." CCC: He nearly calls for Glissa before remembering that negotiating would only make things worse CSO: She holds out her hand. "Then come here. The sooner we do this the sooner you can be rid of me." CCC: He goes toward her and pulls her into a hug, tearing up. "I don't want to be rid of you, I just wish this hadn't had to happen." CSO: "It's all right. I'm told I'll learn to like it eventually. Then she'll send me back." Aaisha begins robotically attempting to remove Nyarla's clothes. CCC: He pulls away, grabbing her wrists. "It's not alright!" He's already sobbing CCC: "How could I let this happen?" CSO: Nyarla feels something cold and wet brushing his hands. Looking down, he sees a silvery tongue has wrapped itself around Aaisha's hips and betweeen them, and another is twisted around her chest, around her neck, and is currently probing the inside of her mouth. Aaisha's mouth is open, revealing rows of shark like teeth that the tongue seems to be exploring again. Aaisha's expression is unchanged. "You are weak," Glissa's voice whispers. "And this one is strong. She was willing to pay the price. You were not." CCC: He snarls. "She shouldn't have had to!" CCC: "She wasn't supposed to be part of this!" CSO: The tongue recedes from Aaisha's mouth, twisting itself inside her ear. "Everyone else has fucked me, Nyarla," she says, monotonously. "Why won't you?" CCC: "I would have stood up to whatever punishment you had, especially if she wouldn't have had to be here. It was all to protect her." CCC: "This is a breach of contract. This isn't what I agreed to! I'd never bring you into this." CSO: "You failed Glissa. This is the price you pay. Knowing that this is happening to me, knowing that if you don't hurt me too, that Glissa will return me to the other Aaisha, and she will know everything." CCC: "...but..but t-the punishment was only losing the sword! Not this! This isn't su-supposed to be!" His eyes are wide with fear. CSO: "The Sword is still in play. Once given, it cannot be taken back until the Game is through." Aaisha tugs Nyarla's hand up to her mouth, and for a moment he can feel her tongue, and Glissa's twisting around his fingers. CCC: He rips his hand away. "Leave her alone, Glissa!" He's trembling, body and voice. CSO: "Would you like me to return her? Give the other Aaisha the memories of Millenia of torment? Being bound to half the horror terrors out here by contracts and deals?" CCC: "No!...no...no..." He trails off mumbling to himself over and over CSO: "Then you will have to hurt her, too." CCC: He slaps Aaisha across the face as hard and as fast as he can. CCC: "There! I did it, I hurt her." CSO: Nyarla hears Glissa's low chuckle again. "You know what I want you to do, Nyarla. She'd happily take a slap for you. I want you to make her cry." CCC: A punch this time and a shaky, sobbing attempt at a stage whisper. "Please, just cry." CSO: "I haven't cried in a thousand years, Nyarla. Not since the last time someone did something new with me." Aaisha smiles, but it's a fake, plastic thing, and looks like someone painted on to her. "There's nothing you can think of that I haven't been forced to do a thousand times. So please, do whatever you want. I won't mind. I can't even feel it anymore." CCC: "C-c-Come on! Don't you feel anything? Like Anger? Be angry with me! I put you here! You suffered and I went free. Cry about it!" CSO: "You didn't put me here." She whispers, her face still emotionless. "I chose this. I am your matesprit. I pay the prices for your mistakes, more than anyone else." CCC: "You shouldn't have! I'M NOT WORTH IT!" He roughly grabs her by the shoulders and begins to shake her. CSO: "Prove it. Show me what a monster you really are." Glissa's voice echoes in your head. CCC: "FUCK YOU GLISSA!" CSO: "No," Aaisha says, batting her eyelashes like a broken china doll, one eyelid lowering just a fraction faster than the other. "Fuck me." CCC: "Fuck you!" His hands drift from her shoulders to her neck, gripping it tight. "F-f-fuck you for p-putting yourself here. You know I wouldn't have w-wanted this. You know I would have stopped you!" CSO: "My choice was myself or Libby. And I couldn't hurt Serios like that." CSO: "I'm good enough for everyone else. Why won't you use me too?" CCC: "You're too good! Too good for me and too good for them..." He's actively squeezing now, trying to strangle her. CSO: She doesn't speak, but you feel her hands reaching for your clothing again. CCC: He ignores the hands, tightning his grip."Why aren't you crying? Something?!? You did this for me and you'd just let me kill you? Like it means nothing? Be sad!" CSO: Aaisha wraps her arms around Nyarla, trying to pull him closer. Her face is turning fuschia, but she seems unconcerned. CCC: He throws himself back, stumbling til he falls on his ass. Scrabbling to get back. "You! You're not Aaisha! You can't be." CCC: "You're a mind game. You're a horror terror puppet. You're not her." CSO: She shrugs. "Do you want me to be somebody else? Do you want me to play innocent? Do you want me to pretend it's my first time?" CCC: "I don't want you at all!" CCC: "You're just a ghost! No, a zombie!" CCC: "Lifeless and shambling!" CSO: "Am I really lifeless?" She looks up at him, and life returns to her eyes. "I thought... I thought you loved me, Nyarla? Glissa said... she said you wanted me this way." CCC: He jabs an accusing finger at her with a growl. "I don't! You're not the troll I fell flush for! You're just a shell!" CCC: "Glissa's a liar and you're not her!" CCC: "I don't want you to pretend, I want you to stop pretending!" CSO: "Am I?" She sighs. "Would you prefer I was someone else? Would that make it easier?" Her form bubbles and shifts, and suddenly Libby is standing before you, in leggings and a tank top. "Nyarla... Why couldn't you love me?" CCC: "See? NOT REAL." You can hear the hysterics in his voice. The arm extended to her is trembling. CSO: She walks forward, and lets his finger touch her, and the illusion shatters. She is Aaisha again. "The sooner this is over, the sooner I can go." CCC: He slowly mouths the words after her. "The sooner this is over...the sooner you can go..." CSO: "You seem upset... Let me help." CCC: The tears are still falling as he stumbles back to his feet, legs shaking and nearly dropping him again. "...okay." CSO: ((Fade to black)) Category:Libby Category:Handmaidens Category:Glissa Category:Nyarla